The subject invention is generally related to casket systems and is specifically directed to a modular casket assembly made of composite materials that may be shipped flat and assembled at a location remote from the point of manufacture.
Caskets are a symbol of death and remind people of their own mortality. For this reason, the sight or thought of a casket can often times be disturbing. Although, caskets are not necessarily a desirable discussion topic, caskets are a necessary and common part of the process of disposing of human remains. However, the fact still remains that the sight of a casket can have a depressing effect on the persons viewing a casket. Thus, there is a need to soften the visual effect of caskets to alleviate the angst of those who may be viewing such caskets.
For many years, people have tried to diminish the visual effects of caskets. Many efforts to soften the visual effects of a casket have focused on the interior of the casket and the position of the body in the casket. Previously, others have attempted this by creating devices to draw attention to the deceased and away from the casket's appearance. Therefore, improvements in the field of casket making have centered on providing a casket which presents the body in a restful or peaceful position for viewing by mourners.
Still other efforts to diminish the impact of a casket's appearance have focused on changing the external form of the casket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,627 issued to Shepherd teaches a casket arranged in a manner to imitate a bed upon which the body displayed therein is made to appear sleeping restfully.
In the past, it has not been practical to prepare a custom design that could reduce the visual effects of the casket. As a result, choices for burial industry customers have been limited to standard finishes for commercially available caskets. Little or no innovation in casket style and design has surfaced in the industry over the last several decades. Most changes have focused on providing an increase in the variety of available casket colors. There has been no practical means to truly personalize a casket to reveal some insight into the personality of the deceased person.
Although there has been little change in casket design for some time, there is a growing desire for customized caskets. The funeral/casket industry is under increased pressure to provide options for price-sensitive buyers without sacrificing incremental margin. In addition, the funeral/casket industry has targeted pre-need purchases as a growth area. To accommodate the desires of these purchasers, the industry will need to provide custom designed caskets.
Basic casket technology has changed little over the years. Originally, the exterior box of the casket was made of wood, with a wood lid. The interior would then be finished in any of a variety of styles, from plain to cushioned silk linings. Some caskets have hinged lids, either split or single, while others, generally referred to as coffins, have unattached lids. Such caskets are manufactured and assembled in much the same manner as furniture, whether rough “cabin” grade or fine finished furniture.
More recently, steel or other metal caskets have come into relatively widespread use. These can be either highly polished finished metal surfaces, covered surfaces, often with cloth, or more recently and as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,404, issued to Fant, an image is applied directly to the exterior of the surface to provide a custom casket unique to individual tastes.
As shown and described in the Fant patent, a digitally imaged, adhesive-backed substrate is permanently affixed to the exterior surface to provide imagery is specifically selected to provide a glimpse into the nature and personality of the life of the deceased. A moisture resistant substrate renders the finish highly resistant to the effects of adverse ambient conditions. This is accomplished through a process that involves generating an image and affixing the image to the casket's external surface. The desired design is applied to a substrate material which is subsequently affixed to the casket surface. In affixing the substrate material to the casket surface, the substrate material is first printed with an image and is then cut into panels that correspond to the external sections of the casket. Each panel of the substrate material displays a portion of the custom design (similar to the way each piece of a puzzle displays a part of the puzzle picture). The back of the substrate material is coated with an adhesive to permanently affix the substrate to the casket. The substrate can be moved and repositioned on the casket to permit accurate alignment prior to actual bonding. Once properly positioned the bonding is completed by applying light pressure to the substrate. Once applied, a blunt or rounded application tool is used to press the adjoining edges in place, much in the same manner as abutting seams of wallpaper are smoothed.
While all of these improvements change the exterior appearance of the casket, none of them address basic method of manufacture. Wood caskets are made and assembled in a factory and shipped as completed units. Likewise, metal caskets are welded or otherwise assembled in a factory and shipped as completed units. While exterior finishes can be applied at a different location, as well as the finished interior, the cost of shipping completed units is still a major component in the casket price. This is particularly true when overseas shipping is involved. For this reason, casket making is primarily a domestic industry. Basically, because of shipping costs alone, it is not practical to manufacture caskets in non-domestic factories where labor and material costs may be beneficial to both the manufacturer and the consumer.